Charmed Light
by sunnyprincessbird
Summary: A series of one-shots following the adventures of Rapunzel, Eugene, and the Royal family, which includes Rapunzel's sister, the King and Queen's first daughter. Oh, and Pascal of course!
1. Prologue

** A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fic on here, and basically, it's going to be a set of one-shots about Rapunzel, Eugene, and the rest of the Royal family. I had this idea about the King and Queen having a daughter before Rapunzel, cause honestly, I thought it might a little boring for Rapunzel to be an only child, and I think she would love to hang out with her sister. I know in the movie, its pretty clear that Rapunzel's their only child, but hey, I like my idea and it's different! So this first chapter is like, a prologue/intro thing to the rest of the one-shots. And I'll be updating pretty much whenever I get an idea and have time to type it out. Oh, and in case you're wondering, the title is from the song "Charmed Life" by Joy Williams, and "I See the Light" in Tangled(and basically, I'm in love with them both, so I combined them and thought it was a good title!) SO, enjoy, and review! Constructive criticism is very welcome, especially since this is my first fic! **

**:( I don't own Tangled. :''( that makes me sad, now I'm gonna cry...Oh, I don't own "Charmed Life" by Joy Williams either. That makes me even sadder. I'm just gonna go bawl in the corner now...**

King Jonathan of Corona looked out the window leading to his balcony, thinking and watching the decorations in the streets of Corona below slowly disappear. It was the day after the eighteenth time his wife, Queen Rosemary, and he had released lanterns in honor of their Lost Princess, and he had many things on his mind.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his eldest daughter, Rose, skipping down the cobblestone streets with her suitor, Wilson. He smiled to himself. They were off to a picnic at the beach, and if the King guessed right, Rose was going to come back home with a ring on her hand. Yes, Wilson had spoke with the King not two weeks before about marrying his daughter (Which he heartily gave his consent to, Wilson was a very good man, he and Rose were a good match and very much in love, and the King had been anticipating the conversation for a while.) He was thrilled to watch his daughter begin her future with this man, but it had also been somewhat of a reminder of everything he had lost with the Lost Princess.

He loved Rose so much, and it gave him so much joy to watch her grow up like this, and he longed to see his other daughter do the same. He so regretted that he wasn't a part of her life. He longed for her to return and to be able to be a part of her life. As of now, he had no idea where she was, who she was with, what she was like, how she felt about whatever her situation may be. He didn't even know what she looked like. In his mind, Rapunzel was still that little baby girl with long blonde hair, giggling and cooing as he held her. It was hard for him to picture her as the young woman he knew she was – and even harder for him to imagine her calling someone else "Mother" and "Father". The King felt that a man should know these things about his daughter, and because he didn't, he felt as if he had failed. He didn't even know if she was still…No, he wouldn't let himself lose hope like that.

The thought was one of the many that had crossed his mind in the past, but he couldn't bring himself to accept any of them. Maybe even if she was found, she wouldn't want to stay? The King had always assumed she was unhappy with her kidnapper, but he had no way of knowing. What if she was miserable right now, wherever she was? What if she did come back, and she wasn't what they'd dreamed she'd be? It wasn't her personality that mattered, because, of course, they would love and accept her no matter what her personality, but he couldn't imagine that the Princess, because she was most likely being raised by her kidnapper, might be hostile, unthankful, unkind, rude, or even cruel enough to kidnap a newborn baby girl. What if that was who she was? Or what if she really was what they'd dreamed? Either way, what would he do then?

He looked over at Rosemary, who was reading a book in the chair next to him. He rarely thought of these things, except now, of course, because over the years, the Queen had always been encouraging that Rapunzel _would_ be found, that she _would_ want to stay, that she _would_ be what they'd dreamed. But what if she never came back? What if - the King sighed, making himself stop thinking up questions about the Lost Princess.

Her disappearance had been hard on everyone. It had been an emotional rollercoaster in the kingdom around the time of Rapunzel's birth. First, the whole kingdom rejoiced when they heard that their beloved King and Queen were going to be blessed with a second child. They rejoiced until the news spread that the Queen was ill, and immediately, the kingdom began searching for a cure - the legend of the magic golden flower. Amazingly, they found it in time, and brought it back for their Queen, who was healed, and gave birth to a new Princess. The kingdom rejoiced until Rapunzel's kidnapping. Again the people of Corona, as well as the Royals, searched and searched, this time for a Princess, not for a flower, and this time, they weren't so successful. This broke the King and Queen's hearts, as well as the kingdoms. The King remembered all too well how hard it was, especially for Rosemary, in those days. There had been days where she would just sit curled up on his lap and cry, making him promise they'd see their daughter again. And so far, the King hadn't fulfilled that promise, and even though Rosemary hadn't held it to him, it killed him that he hadn't, because he took his promises very seriously. His daughter, Rose, was still young then and didn't fully understand, but knew enough to know she wanted her baby sister back. Slowly, the kingdom and the royal family started to heal from the loss of their Princess. But the King knew he would always miss his lost daughter, and nothing could change that.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and a guard simply stood there, eyes wide, and a strange look of shock on his face. The King immediately looked away from the window, and the Queen looked up from her book and both directed their attention to the guard at the door. Had something happened to Rose and Wilson on their way to the beach? Or had…no, it couldn't be, the King thought. He had just been thinking about it; that would be too big of a coincidence. The guard just stood there, with the same expression on his face, chest heaving, and nodded slightly. Rosemary closed her book and stood up, and the King took a few steps forward. Could it really be the moment they had been waiting eighteen years for?

"Your majesty, it's the Lost Princess, sir." Another guard said, as he came up behind the first one.

There had never been certainty when they were informed of other girls claiming to be their daughter. There hadn't been many, because most of Corona shared the King and Queen's heartache and didn't want to cause them any more, but there were a few in Corona and neighboring countries who weren't as compassionate. It had to be her. Surely the guards wouldn't give them false hope like that. The Queen began to dart towards the door, the King right behind her.

"They're on the lantern balcony!" the speaking guard called after them, referring to the balcony that the King and Queen released lanterns on every year.

They're? There was more than one out there? Who was it? Questions buzzed through the Royals heads as the rushed toward the balcony. When they arrived at the door, they suddenly came to a halt.

Rosemary looked to her husband and gave him an expression of fear, hope, and uncertainty. Did he think this was really her? It looked as if she were almost pleading with him with her eyes to tell her whether or not this was real. The King looked into his wife's eyes for a minute before reaching for the door.

What he found behind that door changed the rest of his life and filled the part of him he thought he had lost.

**A/N: SO, what did you think? Like? Hate? Needs work? I know it's not Eugene/Rapunzel or fluffy, but don't worry, that's coming later! Review, and like I said, constructive criticism is welcome!**


	2. Sweet Stories and Spiders

**A/N: Here's chapter two! Thanks EugeneLoverRapunzel for reviewing, and those who favorited and all that good stuff! It motivates me to write :) Anyway! Oh, and something I wanted to mention in the first chapter was forgot was that I don't have time to read all the Tangled fics out there, I only discovered Tangled fics about a month ago, so if my stories are similar to someone elses, I'm really sorry, and I didn't mean to copy! So, enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Yep, it's 1:15 am, and I'm tired, so I'll just be simple and say: "I don't own Tangled", and be done with it.**

"_Mama! You'll never guess what just happened!" Rose exclaimed, bursting into the library, giggling a bit. Her hair was damp, her white dress, though dried a bit by the sun and ocean air, had dripped salt water on the castle floors a few times, and she had sand in her shoes and so many other places, but she couldn't care too much less. _

_Her mother, talking to a young woman sitting next to her with cropped brown hair and big green eyes, looked up at her with a smile, and Rose stopped in her tracks. Was that-? No, it must be some relative. Though she was young at the time, she distinctly remembered her baby sister had blonde hair that everyone said was unusually long (Rose had never seen what the big deal was. Yep, her baby sister had long hair. It was cool. So what?). But those eyes…they were so much like her mother's…_

"_Mama?" Rose asked, her voice barely above a whisper._

_Her mother smiled warmly. "Rosie, darling, you remember your sister, don't you?"_

_Rose lifted her left hand to her o-shaped mouth, her diamond ring sparkling in the sunlight. The girl before her smiled hopefully and a bit nervously, and in that instant, it clicked. This girl's brown hair, the brown lock of hair in the bassinet…this was her baby sister._

_The Queen, taking note of her hand, kept smiling as her eldest daughter ran forward and gathered her youngest into a hug. "Ah, and I see Wilson has finally popped the question." _

_"Oh, yes, Mama, we were at the beach, and we had our picnic, and it was amazing, and-well, that's not that important right now. I wanna know where in the world you've been for eighteen years!" Rose exclaimed, with a huge smile on her face._

"You know, Pascal never did hear how he proposed." Rapunzel said playfully, twirling a piece of her now-brown hair around her finger. The two Royal sisters were sitting cross-legged on Rapunzel's bed late one summer night in their nightgowns, having what they called "sisterly bonding time".

Rose rolled her eyes and smirked at her sister's comment. Rapunzel just _loved _hearing about Wilson and all the things they did together, and she especially loved hearing about his proposal. Rose was pretty sure Pascal had heard the story already, but it never got old to either girl, so she went along and told it for the millionth time.

"Well, Pascal, after we ate our picnic lunch, and played at the beach lots, he pointed to a seashell close to the shore, and dared me to see who could grab it first. So, we ran after it, and we tried to dive for it, and we tripped over each other, and we laid there in the sand laughing. THEN," she said, pausing dramatically, "he picked up the seashell, and goes, 'Did you know seashells grow diamonds?' and I laughed and thought he was joking, and I informed him that _clams _made _pearls_. And then he said, 'Are you sure about that?' and then, he turned it towards me, and it had - you'll never guess – the RING in it!"

At this point, Pascal had gotten bored with the story and decided to patrol the perimeters of the room. However, Rapunzel looked as if she was about to burst with excitement, as this was her favorite part.

"And do you know what he said, Pascal? He said - well, first, of course, he got on one knee -" Rose sat up on one knee to demonstrate, "'Rosie, I love you more than you could ever know. Will you marry me – and teach our children about those diamond-growing seashells?'" Rose said, closing her eyes and reciting it by memory.

Rapunzel gave a congratulatory clap as if to say, "Bravo!" before clasping her hands against her chest and falling against the bed, letting out a dramatic sigh. She giggled and looked for Pascal, who was scampering along the ceiling.

"Wasn't that a great story, Pascal?" Rapunzel asked.

Pascal looked over at her and rolled his eyes and resumed to – well, whatever he was doing. The chameleon was obviously uninterested in romance.

"Oh, Pascal, don't worry, you'll find true love someday, too." Rose told him.

Suddenly, the chameleon spotted something down below suspiciously and moved closer to the bed.

"What's the matter, Pascal?" Rapunzel asked. She tilted her head sideways to see her pet, just as he squealed and fell off the ceiling in fright, landing on her pillow.

The girls giggled as Pascal kept eyeing the bed suspiciously, stealing a glance at either of them occasionally to show his displeasure in their laughter over his little balance mishap.

Rose casually scanned the bed until her eyes settled on something and became big.

"Ra…punzel?" she said, lifting her arm to point at it. There, crawling on the pillow behind Pascal was the biggest, hairiest spider either girl had ever seen.

Suddenly, an upheaval arose that consisted of the girls screaming, multiple pillows and several feathers flying into the air, including the pillow Pascal was residing on, which resulted in the chameleon being hurled across the room and into the air, landing on the chandelier.

Upon hearing screams and commotion coming from Rapunzel's room, Eugene immediately awoke and ran across the hall to her door. When he opened her door, he found Rapunzel and Rose standing on Rapunzel's bed, looking frightened. Rapunzel was holding her trusty frying pan in one hand and hugging her sister in the other, while Rose had both arms wrapped around Rapunzel.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel practically screamed, letting go of her sister. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"What's the matter?" Eugene asked, a bit concerned for Rapunzel's safety.

"Spider." Rapunzel whispered and pointed to it, as if the spider could hear her talking about it and decide to come attack them.

Eugene fought off the urge to laugh, and, no longer concerned, cracked a joke. "Oh, lookie there, you're right, Rapunzel! I guess Pascal's dinner is a little late."

"Eugene!"

"Well, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Get it!" "Kill it!" Rapunzel and Rose exclaimed at the same time.

"Blondie, do you even have any idea what time it is?" Eugene asked, looking for a clock somewhere in her room.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel yelled, ignoring his comment.

"You can't just leave it there till a decent hour?" Eugene asked as he rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand.

"No!" the two exclaimed again.

"_Eugene_! Get it!" Rapunzel begged, as the spider, somehow still alive after its flight, lifted its long, hairy legs, and headed towards Rapunzel's bed.

"Fine, fine, I'll kill it." He agreed, wanting to go back to bed.

"You better!" Rose said.

"No!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"What?" Eugene asked, exasperated.

"Don't kill it!" Rapunzel cried.

"How exactly am I supposed to get rid of it, then?"

"That's why you should kill it!" Rose told him.

"Don't!" Rapunzel shouted.

Eugene sighed. "Fine, we'll compromise, then. How bout I kill one half, and set the other half back into the wild!"

"Yeah!" Rose agreed.

"No! Don't kill it! Eugeeene!"

"Kill it!" Rose shouted as the spider made its way closer to the bed.

"Blondie, really, it's a spider. A _spider._ Can't you let me kill it just this once so we can all go to sleep?"

"It's not fair, you guys are ganging up on me because I'm the youngest." Rapunzel pouted, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Well, how do you want me to get rid of it?"

"I don't know…use this!" Rapunzel thrust her frying pan into his hands.

"I thought the idea was to not kill it." Eugene said, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh…." Rapunzel looked about the room. "Get my bird cage." She said, refusing to get off her bed.

"Your what?" Eugene asked, looking around the room. She didn't have a bird…why would she have a bird cage in the first place, and why did she need it now?

"My bird cage." Rapunzel stated simply. "Over there. Get it." She pointed across the room to a decorative little pink bird cage hanging on the wall with hooks on it, where she had hung a few pieces of jewelry.

"You want me to catch the spider in the bird cage?" Eugene guessed.

Rapunzel nodded her head and said, "Mhmm," as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Rapunzel, I don't think that's gonna-" Eugene began.

"Kill it!" Rose interrupted.

"No! Of course it will! Now, lure it in with a piece of food or something…" Rapunzel instructed.

"I don't think spiders can be lured in with food, Punz." Eugene told her.

"Whatever! Just get it in there." Rapunzel told him.

And so Eugene, listening to his new dream's instructions, got on his hands and knees and set the cage in front of the spider and reminded himself why he was caging a spider. Tension filled the air as they waited for the spider to crawl in. Rapunzel nervously rested her fingertips on her bottom lip and hugged her sister to her side with her other arm. Rose anxiously reached an arm behind her to hold – well, more like squeeze the life out of - Rapunzel's hand. Both wore nervous expressions. Pascal peered out of the chandelier to watch the intruder be captured. The spider had lifted one leg into the cage when out of the blue, it changed its mind and dashed in the other direction. Eugene immediately got to his feet and ran after the spider. He threw the cage in front of himself as he slid on the floor and landed his stomach. Somehow, the spider had crawled in the bird cage just before the tiny door slammed shut from the force of being thrown.

"Yay!" cheered Rapunzel, jumping on the bed.

Eugene shook his head to recover from his fall and picked up the cage.

"So, what am I supposed to do with Mr. Hairy here?" Eugene asked, looking inside the cage.

"Put him out the window." Rapunzel said, motioning to one of her windows.

Eugene walked over to the open window, and released Mr. Hairy outside.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel exclaimed, almost knocking him over with a hug. "You're my hero!"

"Anytime, Princess." He said, kissing her forehead lightly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" Rapunzel said, giving him another, much less aggressive hug.

Rose got up and opened the door to let him out.

"Thanks, Eugene." She said, smiling at him, as he walked out the door.

He smiled back at her.

"Don't tell Rapunzel, but I'm not sure Mr. Hairy made it down alive."

Rose giggled.

"My lips are sealed."

Oh, the things Eugene did for this girl. Only Rapunzel wouldn't let him kill a spider. Only Rapunzel. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: Sooo, what did you think? Reeeeeeeeview! Just in case you wondered, I made up the proposal off the top of my head at like, midnight one night, so yeah. And this story kinda comes from the ordeal it is with me and my sisters to kill a bug. Only, we don't care about keeping it alive. Actually, I think killing it is the fun part, but I detest finding a burial spot for it(like flushing it down the toilet, putting it in the trash, etc.). Anyway, I talk to much. Review!**


	3. Nineteen and Crazy, part 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Soo, this is Rapunzel's nineteenth birthday :) I'm pretty sure this is gonna be 2-3 parts, depending on how long it all ends up being. And reeeeeeeeview please! Oh, and if you have any ideas for future one-shots, let me know! I've got a few in my head that I think I'm gonna do, but I'd like to know what you all want to hear! This story was mostly inspired by the song "Half Our Lives" by Sanctus Real(which I don't own :P ), I was listening to it one day, and I thought of this idea! Enjoy!**

**Me: Okay, so, Disney, I'm gonna be all weird and try to take over the world, and then, I'll own TANGLED! Muahahaha! **

**Disney: Um, I don't think so. **

**Me: :( you're so mean. I think you should let me own it. **

**Disney: Well, you CAN'T! Muaha. **

"Eugene! What do you think you're doing?" Rapunzel was standing outside his door with her hands on her hips.

"Um…going to bed?" He answered, reaching past her to grab the doorknob.

"You can't go to bed!" she told him.

"And why is that?" Eugene asked, amused, as he looked for something in his dresser drawer.

"Because tomorrow's my birthday!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Oh, really? I didn't know that." Eugene joked. "So I can't go to bed why?"

"Because, when I wake up, I'll be _nineteen_! We can't go to sleep! I'll be older! We can't just let it steal away like that!" she explained enthusiastically.

Eugene laughed. "And what do you plan to do all night?"

"Oh, I don't know. 'Gallivant through the forest', explore the kingdom, play some games, I don't know." She said casually, smiling when she quoted him.

"Not that that doesn't sound fun, but somehow I don't think your parents would appreciate the two of us sneaking out tonight. I don't exactly want to visit the gallows." Eugene said. Her parents trusted him, and he didn't want to break that trust, because he knew sneaking out like that would seem a little…sketch.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"Rose and Wilson are going with us, of course." She said, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Eugene smiled at her and let out a dramatic sigh of defeat. Rapunzel giggled and grabbed his hand, leading him to the library.

"Eugene's here!" she declared as she burst into the library, where Rose and Wilson were sitting on the floor.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Rose asked.

"Um, let's play hide and seek!" Rapunzel said.

"Mkay, this floor only, I guess?" Rose suggested.

"Yep." Rapunzel agreed. "And no telling where other people are, _Eugene_."

Eugene put both hands up. "Hey, you two were breaking the rules first by hiding in an off-limits area. I was just trying to help my fellow man!"

Rapunzel raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, as a penalty of that offense, I suppose this time you'll just have to…BE IT!" Rapunzel laughed, taking off out the door. Rose and Wilson followed behind her, hand in hand.

"That's injustice!" Eugene called after Rapunzel, stepping into the doorway. She looked behind her and flashed a smile back at him, laughter and joy in her eyes.

Eugene turned around to face the wall. He put his arm against the wall and rested his head on it.

"One, two, three…" he began to count.

The three quickly made their way down the hallways, peeking into rooms and under furniture or wherever they thought may be a good hiding spot. Apparently finding a good hiding spot in one room, Wilson left the group and walked into the aforementioned room, leaving the two girls by themselves.

"Hey, Rapunzel?" Rose asked, stopping her search to look at her sister.

"Yeah?" Rapunzel answered, looking up from her position on her hands and knees with a few strands of short brown hair in her face.

"Do you think you and Eugene will get married?" Rose asked curiously.

"Why are you asking right _now_?" Rapunzel asked, watching her sister open a cabinet door.

"I don't know. Because I think you should." Rose said, climbing into the cabinet.

Rapunzel tried to give her sister a pointed look, but failed quite miserably and ended up giggling with her. Rose had asked her this before, in fact, Rapunzel was pretty sure it was her favorite question, especially now that her sister and Wilson were married. Funny how once you get married, you suddenly become quite the matchmaker.

Rose seemed to have read her sister's mind (as sisters always seem to do) and replied, "Just you wait, Rapunzel. Just you wait!" before closing the cabinet door.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. Now she was the only one left to hide. She peeked behind a curtain. Nope, too obvious. But the cupboard next to it? That could work. The cupboard was light green and held decorative plates on its shelves. On top it was flat, where she could lie, and in the front and sides of the top were little curved panels that could hide her. Rapunzel looked behind her and strained her ears to hear Eugene counting.

"Seventy-one…seventy-two…" she heard him call faintly.

She set to work climbing it, seeing that she had less than thirty seconds to get up there and settled. She had developed very good climbing skills from her eighteen years of living in her tower, so this was not a hard task for her. Once on the top, she laid on her side, facing the wall, and tucked her knees up to her chest.

"Ninety-nine…One hundred! Ready or not, here I come!" she heard Eugene call, seconds after she had found a comfortable position. Ha. Eugene was never going to find her here.

"Aha! Found you!" Eugene said, finding Wilson hiding in a trunk.

"Where are the girls?" Wilson asked, climbing out of the trunk

"Don't know." Eugene answered.

"Please don't tell me I was the first one you found."

"Okay, would you prefer I use hand motions to show you?" Eugene asked, before being elbowed by Wilson.

Wilson ignored his comment, minus elbowing him, and the boys set out to find the girls. After a few minutes of searching, Wilson discovered the cabinet Rose was hiding in.

"Nobody's in here!" she called in an innocent voice, after Wilson had opened the door.

"Really? I was sure I saw a beautiful maiden in need of rescuing in there…Hmm…" Wilson replied. Suddenly, he scooped her up into his arms and out of the cabinet.

"Put me down! Wilson! Put me down!" Rose cried in between giggles, kicking her legs and attempting to lightly hit him.

"Whoops, never mind, this isn't the Princess. She's a very resisting subject, though. What do you think we ought to do with her, Eugene?" Wilson asked, keeping a strong grip on her wiggling body.

Eugene thoughtfully stroked his chin. "Hmm…I think this one's a hostage." He decided.

"My thoughts exactly. Come along, Prin-_I_ mean, hostage." Wilson agreed, setting his wife down and taking hold of her hand.

"Thank you!" Rose exclaimed, straightening up the skirt of her dress.

"Raaaapunzel! Where aaaare you?" Eugene called.

Rapunzel had been listening to their calls of her name for a while now, and quite honestly it was getting annoying, but of course she wasn't going to give up and reveal her hiding spot. Knowing they were nowhere near, she sighed and laid on her back, letting her legs hang over the side. She took off her crown and began playing with it, twirling it around her finger. She wondered what time it was. She definitely didn't want to miss the stroke of midnight. Maybe she should come down soon. Without warning, her crown spun off of her finger and bounced down to the floor, causing a clatter. Rapunzel immediately tucked her knees back up to her chest and rolled over to her side to peer down the cupboard. Yep, her crown was right beside the cupboard, a dead giveaway. Great. Just then, she heard Eugene calling her name, so she tucked her head back behind the cupboard and hoped he didn't notice when he walked in.

But, of course, being Eugene, he did.

"Hmm…what's Rapunzel's crown doing here? I'm always having to remind her not to leave it lying around…" Eugene said, walking towards her crown and picking it up.

He looked up above. "Hmm, I wonder where she could be…" He said, placing a foot on the side of the cupboard and raising himself up.

"Aha!" Eugene said, seeing Rapunzel lying on top of the cupboard.

Eugene reached out his hands to tickled Rapunzel. She tried to get away from his tickling hands, but unfortunately, that's a very hard thing to do when you're laughing and being tickled.

"I'd surrender now, Princess." He said, stopping momentarily.

"Never." Rapunzel told him, grinning.

"As you wish." Eugene said, and leaned in to kiss her. A few seconds later, he resumed tickling her, which resulted in Rapunzel letting out a squeal and breaking off the kiss.

"You do know we're gonna break this thing any second now, right?" Rapunzel asked him.

"Eh, oh well." Eugene replied.

After several more rounds of hide and seek and a trip to the kitchen to get cupcakes, the group decided they wanted to play charades in the library.

"Oh, oh, oh! I know! It's that short cupid thug at the Snuggly Duckling!" Eugene called out, watching Rapunzel trying to act out something.

"No! And his name is Leonard, Eugene." Rapunzel informed him.

Eugene watched her more closely. She was sitting on her hands and knees, making chewing motions with her mouth and occasionally forming an o-shape with it.

"Oh, I know! It's the Captain of the Guards!" Rose exclaimed. The four of them frequently joked about the Captain.

Pascal let out a squeak.

"No, Pascal, it's not those weird mice at the Snuggly Duckling. And it's not nice to call them weird." Rapunzel told her pet.

"It's Max!" Eugene shouted.

"No!"

"I bet it's a bear!" Wilson said.

"Nope!"

"Oh! It's a squirrel!" Rose yelled.

"No!"

"It's not a cow, is it?" Eugene asked.

"Yes!" Rapunzel exclaimed, running over and giving him a huge hug. "Finally!"

"That didn't look like a cow…" Rose commented.

"Now it's your turn, Eugene, since you guessed it." Rapunzel said, poking him.

Eugene got up and pulled down the long, sheer gold curtains and put one end over his head.

"Well, we know who that is." Wilson commented.

Eugene put his hands together, as if he was clutching something, and lifted them to his shoulder. Then he began swinging his arms up and down rapidly.

"Oh! It's me hitting you over the head with a frying pan!" Rapunzel called out.

Then Eugene ran across the room and grabbed a chair, and dragged it over to where he was before. He threw the curtain off of his head and sat in the chair.

"Where's Pascal?" He whispered to Rapunzel.

"Hey, that's cheating! You can't talk in this game!" Rose exclaimed.

Pascal appeared from Rapunzel's lap and scampered across the floor to Eugene's shoulder. Eugene covered the ear on the side Pascal was sitting on. Pascal, catching on, stuck his tongue out, trying to get to Eugene's ear, and Eugene made a shocked expression. Then he jumped out of the chair and put the curtain back on his head, crossing his arms over his chest and making a proud expression. Then he sat back into the chair and pointed at something.

Rapunzel laughed. "Okay, okay, I get it, it's the first time we met." She said as he put the curtain back on his head yet again and made another swinging motion.

Eugene made a skeptical expression and circled the chair, pointing the imaginary frying pan at the imaginary person in the chair. Then he threw off the curtain and sat in the chair again, and made an expression none other than…the _smolder_.

Rapunzel busted out laughing.

"Ta-da!" Eugene exclaimed, jumping out of the chair and sitting on one knee, waving his hands in the air.

"That was amazing." Rapunzel laughed, clapping along with the other two. "But you skipped the part where I tried to get you in my closet."

"Eh, I wasn't awake for that part." Eugene replied, putting the curtain back on the rod.

Rapunzel smiled at him. "If you ask me, that was too hard of a thing to do to not include."

The Queen peeked out her bedroom door, just before she went to bed to see whose voices she heard outside. Sneaking down the hallway were her two daughters, Wilson, and Eugene. Eugene was leading the pack, stealthily moving down the hallway. Behind him was Rapunzel, holding her guitar, her barefooted feet not making a sound against the hard floor, who started to whisper a bit too loudly about their "adventure" they were setting out on. Newlyweds Rose and Wilson loosely held hands, Rose walking a bit in front of Wilson. The sight made the Queen smile. It felt so wonderful for her to see Rapunzel have adventures here after all those years of her absence.

Rapunzel strummed the last chord of the song and looked up into the clear, star-filled summer night sky. The group had been sitting in the palace gardens, talking a little and playing Rapunzel's guitar. She sighed a contented sigh and looked up at Eugene, whose lap she was sitting on.

"You wanna play?" she asked softly.

"No, that's okay. You're better than me anyway." Eugene said.

Rapunzel smiled. "Well, of course I am. He'll never be as good as me, but I'm teaching him." She said matter-of-factly.

Twelve chimes rang out into the night air. Rapunzel gasped.

"It's…my birthday!" she exclaimed, jumping up and doing a little happy dance. She pulled on Eugene's fingers to get him to stand up. Rose ran over to where Rapunzel was standing and hugged her.

"Happy Birthday!" Rose exclaimed, letting go of her sister.

Eugene picked Rapunzel up and twirled her around.

"Happy birthday, Blondie." He whispered into her ear as he set her down.

Rapunzel could already tell this was going to be a wonderful birthday.

**A/N: Sooo, what did you think? Constructive criticism, again, is welcome! And guess what! I watched Tangled tonight :) We watched I See the Light about three times, because my sister wanted to, bc lately, she's been wanting to sing that song, but has no idea what the words are or the tune, so I've been trying to teach her :) Has anyone noticed that Attila has a cupcake tattoo? I just noticed that tonight. **


	4. Nineteen and Crazy, part 2

**A/N: Hiya everyone! Here is part two! And I've decided that this is going to be three part, just so you know(heh, I quoted Tangled there! You know, the part where she's like, "And, it's also my birthday, just so you know." haha, aaanyway.). I got this one done pretty quick cause it was very enjoyable to write, and I had quite a bit of free time, cause we had some bad weather, so I was cooped up at home! So I sat all curled up while it was like, monsoon-ing outside, and yeah. On Sunday night, I was at a meeting for a mission trip that's coming up in a few weeks, and we had to go in the nursery rooms cause there was a tornado warning or watch or somethin, so we played with baby dolls and read books about fluffy bunnies. Aaanyway, I'm pretty sure y'all don't really care about that, so I'll stop talking and continue.**

**Okay, really, if I owned Tangled, do you _really_ think I would be writing fanfiction? I mean, that'd be really stupid. **

Rose and Rapunzel sat in an open field in Corona filled with wildflowers, tying together wildflower crowns, after hours of exploring Corona. The boys sat next to them, "supervising" and commenting on their crowns. The girls had already strung together necklaces for the four of them, although the boys insisted that "real men did not wear flower necklaces", but the girls ignored them and made them anyway. And secretly, the boys ended up liking them, mostly because of who made them. Not that either one would ever let another man know that.

"Rapunzel, do you think I should put this flower right here or right here?" Rose asked her sister, holding up her crown and the flower in question.

"I think it looks cuter there. Yep, right there, definitely." Rapunzel told her, looking up from her crown. She looked over at Eugene, who was intently watching her. "Aw, Eugene, you look so cute with your little flower necklace." She commented.

"Oh, thanks, Rapunzel, just what every man wants to hear." He told her, smiling, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. Rapunzel giggled. Truth be told, Eugene liked Rapunzel commenting on his flower necklace and that he looked "so cute".

"I'm done with my crown!" Rapunzel announced, showing it off the rest of the group.

"Aw, that's really cute!" Rose told her sister. She tied the last remaining flower on her crown and put it on her head.

"Oh, yours is so cute, Rose!" Rapunzel said.

Eugene laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rapunzel asked, confused.

"You two really like the word cute, don't you?" Eugene explained.

The girls frowned and looked at each other, confused for a minute before they realized what Eugene was talking about.

"Oh…I guess we do…" Rapunzel realized. She shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, Eugene, will you crown me?" she asked, handing her crown to him.

"Um, okay… What am I supposed to say?" he asked, standing above her and holding the crown.

"I don't know, whatever you want." Rapunzel replied.

"Okay, I crown you Rapunzel Aubrianna of Corona, Princess of the art of communicating with chameleons, of frying pans, and her nineteenth birthday." Eugene said formally, carefully placing the crown on Rapunzel's chocolate brown, sun-kissed locks.

"Eugene, that doesn't make any sense." Rapunzel laughed.

"Of course it does!" Eugene responded.

"We should go to bed. Not that I'm not completely loving this little endeavor, but you can't really tell whether or not something you say makes sense at this hour." Rose pointed out. It _was_ only a few hours until sunrise.

"We can't go to sleep! We'll wake up older!" Rapunzel said, although she was the only one who would wake up older, and she was already older. She squinted her eyes and looked at something in the distance.

"Look! The fireflies are out!" Rapunzel gasped, jumping up and running over towards the blinking lights in the distance.

The foursome ran further into the field of wildflowers to where the thousands of fireflies were gathering. Rapunzel danced in the glittering lights, laughing and pulling the others into a dance with her. She reached out her hands to try to catch one, being careful not to hurt any. She felt so magical and bright inside, like she was glowing like the fireflies surrounding her. Of course, she had seen and danced with fireflies before, and even in her tower she had let some in before, but there had never been so many, or felt so…oh, she didn't even know the word. Eugene caught one in his hands before she did and showed it to her.

"Don't pull its tail off!" Rapunzel replied when he did.

He had told her once before when they were catching fireflies that in the summertime when he was a kid, at the orphanage, almost every night all the kids came out to catch the fireflies. Sometimes, he and his friends would pull their tails off and wear them as rings.

"Let's see who can catch the most!" Wilson called out to the others.

Rapunzel skipped out in the middle of the firefly dance, tilting her head up, throwing out her arms and spinning in circles. When Rapunzel stopped spinning, she reached out to catch a firefly, and missed by a hair. After several more tries, Rapunzel reached out her arms and finally caught one.

"Eugene!" she called, fluttering over to him, "I caught one!"

She came up to his side, and lifted her hands up closer to his face. "See?" she asked, opening her hands a bit so he could see the little bug.

Eugene smiled at the bug in her hands. "Yep, I have to say, you picked a cute one!"

Rapunzel laughed. "It needs a name."

"A name?"

"Yeah!" Rapunzel answered.

"Like what?" Eugene asked.

"I don't know. Rose, what's a good name for firefly?" Rapunzel asked her sister, who skipped through the field to come closer to Rapunzel.

"Hmm… something that means light or something." Rose concluded.

"Oh, I know! Glitterskye!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"That's a good one." Rose agreed.

Suddenly, they heard loud rustling in the bushes and realized the boys weren't anywhere in sight.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel asked nervously.

"Will?" Rose called to her husband.

Abruptly, something jumped out behind them, causing them to shriek.

"Boo!" Wilson and Eugene shouted, starting to chase the girls. The girls screamed again and ran away from the boys. The four ran all over the field, laughing the whole time.

"You're so gonna pay for this, Eugene Fitzherbert!" Rapunzel called back to him.

Eugene caught her and whirled her around to face him, and kissed her soundly.

"That good enough?" he asked when they broke apart.

Rapunzel smiled. "Not what I had in mind, but maybe. I was looking for something a little less enjoyable on your part." She replied.

Rapunzel's jade green eyes gleamed in the radiance of the fireflies' light; making Eugene wonder if there was anything he could do but love her. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the nose, before scooping her up into his arms. He wrapped one arm around her torso, her legs dangled over the other, and she draped her arms around his neck.

She let out a small giggle, and he spun her and twirled her around in a carefree manner, the beauty of the fireflies' illumination surrounding them. To Rapunzel, everything seemed perfect and magical. Even the sweet, summer night air seemed to hold magic. They both loved the carefree feeling they had out here, in the middle of a field of wildflowers in the middle of the night. Eugene couldn't help but think about the first time he heard her sing – about how the grass and dirt smelled, the summer breeze, being completely free for "like the first time ever!" Then, he had wondered what in the world was up with this girl, but now, he understood, and it made him love her all the more.

He twirled her around in the lights for a few minutes longer before carefully setting her back on the ground. Rapunzel leaned her forehead against his and they nuzzled noses. Eugene wrapped his arms around her, and Rapunzel leaned her head on his chest, sighing contentedly.

"Rapunzel, look! There's twin fireflies!" Eugene said, pointing at two fireflies nearby. The fireflies were flying around together, lighting up simultaneously (how he figured out and decided those two specifically were twins, considering all the fireflies that were there, we'll most likely never know). Rapunzel saw the fireflies he was pointing at, and immediately chased after the twins, Eugene not far behind her. They chased for several minutes before Rapunzel leaped up and caught one of the twins a few seconds before Eugene caught the other. They held their cupped hands up against each other's, so that they both could see their fireflies.

"Let's hold hands so the twins can be together." Rapunzel suggested playfully.

"Stupendous idea." Eugene smiled, complying.

They walked leisurely through the field hand in hand, the fireflies in between their hands frequently tickling them and making it look like Eugene and Rapunzel's hands were glowing. A few yards ahead was the beach, where they walked along, the waves occasionally lapping up at their ankles. The fireflies were starting to slowly diminish when one in their hands found its way out.

"Oh no!" Rapunzel cried.

"Follow that firefly!" Eugene declared.

The two set off along the beach, still holding hands so they wouldn't lose the other one, to find the prodigal firefly.

The firefly momentarily sat at the shoreline, giving the couple an opportunity to catch it again.

"Okay, Blondie, you use your free hand, and I'll use mine, and we'll capture it using both of our hands!" Eugene plotted. "One, two, three!"

They dived for the firefly.

The sudden motion scared it off and made it fly away, and caused the couple to accidentally let go of each other's hands and release the other firefly. The two landed halfway in the ocean, halfway on the shore, laughing and rolling in the wet sand.

"Tsk, tsk, it's a good thing we're along to chaperone you two!" Rose playfully reprimanded as she and Wilson walked up.

"Where have you two been?" Rapunzel asked as she and Eugene sat up.

"Playing with the fireflies, of course! What were you two doing?" Rose asked curiously. Older sisters just always _had_ to be nosy like that.

"Trying to catch the runaway twin firefly. Aren't the stars pretty?" Rapunzel responded, trying to distract her sister.

"Oh, I know, they're gorgeous! I bet we could find constellations!" Rose said excitedly. Apparently the distraction had worked. The four laid down in the sand and watched the stars. Rapunzel had always been fascinated with the stars, and after she had returned home, she had read all the books in the castle on astronomy.

"See that one right there? With that bright star at the tip? That's the Corona Borealis. Or, the Northern Crown." Rapunzel said, pointing into the sky.

"Corona has their own constellation?" Eugene asked her teasingly.

"No, silly, it's called that because it looks like a crown. Can't you see it?" Rapunzel explained.

Eugene squinted and tilted his head.

"Nope, sorry." He answered.

"I can!" Rose called out.

Eugene raised one eyebrow and slightly squinted the opposite eye.

"Can you see it, Wilson?" He asked.

"Huh-uh."

"You guys can't see it? Look! That bright star is the jewel in the middle, and - " Rapunzel tried to explain.

"Punz, I don't see it." Eugene interjected.

"They don't have any imagination!" Rapunzel complained to Rose.

"Really, you two can't see it?" Rose asked.

The boys shook their heads. Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"I thought for sure you'd get it, Eugene, with how much you love crowns!" Rapunzel said, poking him in the ribs.

"Hey, now, if I hadn't stole your crown, you would have never met me!" Eugene reasoned proudly.

"Very true." Rapunzel said, cuddling against him as Eugene put his arm around her.

The two couples sat in silence, snuggled up along the beach, watching the stars.

"Hey Eugene?" Rapunzel whispered softly after a while.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"I love you. Stay awake with me." She whispered, snuggling her head into his chest.

"Love you too, Blondie."

Eugene watched her gaze at the stars above. He thought of this night one year ago exactly, when she healed his hand with her magical hair, and he had nearly freaked out, as Rapunzel would say, although he would never admit it. He had told her about his life as Eugene Fitzherbert. Rapunzel told him later that Gothel had come and given her the crown and told her that he would leave her once she gave it him. Rapunzel knew better now, but it still saddened him to think that was what she thought he was doing when he left her the next night. One year ago tonight was also the night he knew was starting to fall for her. Quite frankly, it had freaked him out internally when the thought crossed his mind that night, because Flynn Rider _did not_ fall for girls. But apparently Eugene Fitzherbert did, because he certainly had fallen for Rapunzel.

He watched as Rapunzel's eyes slowly fluttered closed. He contentedly laid there and held her in his arms, under the well-lit sky that had long ago faded into starlight. It all made sense to him, he knew one thing: that he wanted, he needed Rapunzel, for her stay with him forever, and never leave. It had taken twenty-one years of his life to find her, up in that tower, and he would wait again to have what he had with her now. As he said before, Flynn Rider did not fall for girls, but that was before Rapunzel. She had turned his world upside down.

He looked down at her sleeping form. He could feel her heart steadily beating in her chest. He leaned his head forward and gently kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Blondie. Happy Birthday." He whispered into her ear. She smiled and let out a contented sigh in her sleep.

They were so busted for being out all night. But he didn't really care. There was nowhere he'd rather be.

**A/N: So what did you think? I'm actually quite happy with how this one turned out, but tell me what _you_ think! And nooow, I'm gonna give y'all review replies!**

**I don't have account yay 4 me: ****haha, nice name ;) Anyway, yep, as you'll see now, I planned to do that in this part! And no, it definitely doesn't, I like hearing suggestions :) I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you liked this part as much!**

**EugeneLoverRapunzel: ****Aww, I can't tell you how much I love reading your reviews! They definitely give me inspiration and motivate me to write! I'm glad you like it and hope you like part two as well! Thanks again for your sweet and faithful reviews :)**

**Liz McCallus:****Thank you! Aww, you're welcome. Oh goody! :) haha, I will! **

**Soo, look forward to Nineteen and Crazy, part 3 in the near future! You know, waking up, getting back to the castle and trying to avoid getting in trouble, what she does on her actual birthday, the lights, etc., etc...Reeeeview!**


	5. Nineteen and Crazy, part 3

**A/N: Yay! Part three is here! I know it's kinda a long one, but there was alot I wanted to include. Oh, and I went back and revised something Rapunzel says towards the end of part 2, bc I thought of it after I posted it, and I was like, Oh my goodness, it'd be so cute if she said this! So yeah, you can go back and read that if you want. OH, story, story. So, on Memorial Day, I was at my grandparent's house, and my cousin, who's six, wanted to play house, so we did. So we picked wild strawberries that were in my grandparents yard, and made a pretend wild strawberry pie and had a tea party. Then we made wildflower necklaces and crowns like they do in the last chapter! Sorry, just had to mention it.  
>I don't own Tangled :((((( Although, I DO own a Tangled poster that I just got tonight! And I had a dream last night that they made books of what happens after Tangled! Does that count? <strong>

Eugene awoke that morning on the beach to see the sun beginning to rise over the ocean, with Rapunzel sleeping soundly in his arms. Wait, what was he doing here? Not that he didn't love this setting, but it's always nice to know why you're in a certain place. Who knows? Both of them very well knew that Rapunzel had him wrapped around her finger, and he would do pretty much anything for her. After all, he _had _died for her. Oh, wait…yeah…Rapunzel's birthday, running around the kingdom all night, watching the stars…now he remembered. Rapunzel shifted in his arms and her eyes fluttered open.

"Mornin', Blondie." He said, smiling at her.

"Good morning!" she said happily, stretching her arms out. "It's my _birthday_!"

Eugene laughed. "Yep, has been for about six hours now."

Out of the blue, Rapunzel busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Eugene asked, half amused, half concerned.

"Do you…remember…when…Max was dragging you…away…by the foot…that morning?" she asked in between laughter.

"Unfortunately, yes. There's still teeth marks on my boot from that. Although I don't remember you thinking it was so funny at the time, though." Eugene said, still a bit puzzled.

"It was!" Rapunzel laughed.

Eugene just shook his head. "Oh, Blondie. You're crazy. Nineteen and crazy."

"What's so funny?" Rose asked as she and Wilson, awakened by Rapunzel's sudden laughing fit, sat up.

"She's reminiscing." Eugene answered for her, as she attempted to compose herself.

The tired group watched the sunrise for a few moments before thinking about the matters at hand.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel asked, breaking the silence.

"Yep?" He answered.

"We're so busted for being out all night." She stated.

Oh, wow. Eugene had almost forgotten. Great. It was already daybreak, how were they supposed to get back into the castle unnoticed?

"I know." He replied simply, not being able to think of a better reply.

"So what do we do?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't know." Being a former thief, he would have thought he could have figured out how to get back in the castle, but unfortunately, he couldn't, at least not at this early hour.

"Hmm." Rapunzel sighed idly, smiling.

The couples laid there for a while, calm and quite satisfied, although no doubt they were in big trouble, before Eugene decided to take Rapunzel for a dip in the ocean.

"Eugene! Put me down!" she yelled as he picked her up and ran into the water.

Rose and Wilson soon joined them in the water. The air was filled with laughter, squeals, and splashing.

"Eugene Fitzherbert, you're gonna pay for this one, too!" Rapunzel yelled, as she attempted to hurl a handful or water at him.

"Am I?" He asked, guarding himself from the water being thrown in his direction.

"Maybe you should start calling him Flynn Rider and say he stole your crown again!" Rose suggested.

Then Eugene had an idea.

"I've got it." He declared.

It probably would've been a strange sight to see if anyone had seen it, but thankfully, no one did. Four figures, two of which were the Princess's, were leaping across the top of the castle.

"Eugene, this hurts my feet!" Rapunzel complained as they slid down a wall of brick.

"Sorry, Blondie. Why didn't you wear shoes?" He asked.

"Because I didn't want to!" She replied, following him and leaping onto pinnacles.

Grabbing some rope from the stables, they had decided to use the same technique Eugene had used when he stole Rapunzel's crown. Only this time, there weren't any guards in the room, since the crown was actually worn most of the time now.

Eugene lifted up the ceiling tile and lowered the rope down in it. Rapunzel climbed down first with much ease (probably from all those years of climbing her hair), and followed Eugene's instructions of tying the rope to the nearest support beam. Then, after Rose and Wilson climbed down, Eugene was thrown the end of the rope and swung down to the ground, with much skill, might he add.

The four scampered out of the room and down the hallway, leaving trails of sand, ocean water, grass, and who knows what else behind them. They stealthily tip toed up the staircase, and ducked into a room at the top when they saw a guard approaching. They narrowly missed him and came out of the room to be met by another guard. And this time, they couldn't conveniently slip into a room.

"Good morning. What are you four doing out this morning?" the guard asked, taking note of their unusual appearance.

"Uh, just out for a morning stroll." Eugene answered.

"Mhmm." The guard said, a bit suspiciously as he walked on. He obviously had wanted someone else to answer. The guards were still a bit skeptical of Eugene. Probably always would be.

"That was a close call!" Rapunzel exclaimed, a bit too loudly, before being shushed by the others.

Trying to quickly make their way to their rooms, they were informed that their presence was requested at breakfast. The girls crowded in front of the nearest mirror on their way down, trying to look less…nature-like.

As expected, when they came in for breakfast, they were given odd looks, especially from the King and Queen. Queen Rosemary had figured out that they were sneaking out last night (not that she really minded), but she didn't know why they were wearing the same clothes they wore the day before, or why they looked this way. Surely they had gotten back in time to fix up? The King, however, had no idea of anything that was going on.

"Happy birthday, darling!" the Queen told her daughter as they sat down.

"Thank you!" Rapunzel beamed. She loved her mother telling her happy birthday, especially without having to point out to her it was her birthday. The group began to talk about the plans for the day.

"Rapunzel, is that a leaf in your hair?" the King asked.

"Oh, um…" Rapunzel reached up on her head. "Oh, I suppose it is! Pascal must have, um, brought it in this morning. You know how he likes to socialize with the other chameleons in the garden." It was true that Pascal liked to socialize with other chameleons; however, it was not true that the leaf came from there, and Rapunzel had never been the best liar.

"You know, rumor has it that Pascal has taken a special interest in a certain chameleon. I can't remember her name, but…do you remember, Rapunzel?" Eugene said, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction, jumping in before the King could reply.

"Oh, yes, it's Mango! She's a very nice chameleon, although Pascal won't admit that he likes her, I know he really does." Rapunzel answered, fully truthful this time.

They continued their breakfast, and thankfully, only few comments were made about their appearance. When the young people left, the King looked at his wife with a confused expression.

"Rosemary, did you think they looked and acted a bit…unusual?" he asked her, taking note of the sand left in their chairs.

"Not at all, dear, not at all." Rosemary replied, taking a sip out of her glass and trying not to smile.

After a long day of dancing in the kingdom, playing with the towns children, being silly and goofing off with Eugene, Rose, and Wilson, eating the delicious village food, visiting the town shops, having "Eugene and Rapunzel time", and many, many other things, the sun was setting and it was almost time for the lights.

Rapunzel was drawing beautiful chalk drawings with one of her favorite little girls in the kingdom, Ellie, (not that she was one to pick favorites, but Ellie was just so cute and sweet), Rose and Wilson were off finding a good lantern spot, and Eugene had gone to do something or other. A year ago today, when the Princess had come back to Corona for the first time, Ellie had helped to braid her seventy feet of hair. Ellie and the other girls had become extremely excited when they found out that this girl with seventy feet of hair - which they had braided – was the Lost Princess. Ellie immediately had become Rapunzel's little buddy whenever Rapunzel came into the village (which was quite often). Rapunzel was about finished with her drawing when the little girl beside her piped up.

"Rapunzel, when are you and Eugene going to get married?" Ellie asked.

Rapunzel wiped her forehead, smearing a purple-pink mark across her forehead and smiled.

"I don't know, he's gotta ask me first, you know." Rapunzel said, tapping Ellie on the nose with her finger and leaving a purple fingerprint.

"He does?" Ellie asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yep." Rapunzel replied, sketching a few more curls into the drawing.

"Oh. Then you'll live happily ever after, right?" the little girl asked, brushing her bangs out of her eyes and leaving a few streaks of yellow chalk on her face.

"Yep!" Rapunzel replied confidently. She put the finishing touches on her drawing. "There! How's that?" she asked, stepping back to admire her work.

"I like it." Ellie concluded.

"Me too." Rapunzel told her. Just then, Eugene walked up. "Eugene! Look at our picture!"

Eugene took a few more steps and examined the picture. In the middle was a picture of a girl with long, golden hair twisted into a braid adorned with flowers, with big green eyes and wearing a lavender dress, dancing in the town square with a man that - well, looked a lot like himself. Surrounding the picture were little drawings of birds, suns, crowns, forest animals, towers, castles, Pascal, a Snuggly Duckling sign, and his personal favorite, a frying pan.

Eugene chuckled at the two girls standing anxiously in front of him, with their hands behind their backs.

"It's stupendous!" he replied, and both figures jumped onto him in a hug as a voice rang out into the air.

"To the boats!" it cried. A soft, excited murmur rose above the crowd.

Eugene softly kissed Rapunzel, partly in her hair and partly on her forehead. Ellie looked up at them and slightly, but just enough to be noticed, wrinkled up her nose. The couple laughed as her mother called to her from a few yards away.

"My mom's calling me. Bye!" Ellie said, skipping off and waving.

"Bye, Ellie. See ya later." Eugene smiled.

"Tell Emmalyn bye for me!" Rapunzel called after the girl, referring to Ellie's little sister who was toddling around by her mother and father.

Eugene and Rapunzel walked leisurely through the grass, hand in hand, to get to their boat. The King and Queen had decided to continue the lantern tradition, but now, it was more of a celebration that the Lost Princess had been found.

"Remember last year how scared you were?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Hey now, I think you'd be scared too. I mean, really, what if it wasn't what I'd dreamed it would be? That would be like, defeat. And even if it was, what would I do, how would I go back after seeing how amazing it was out here?" Rapunzel reasoned.

"But it was, and you didn't have to go back." Eugene said.

"Yeah." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

It surprised Eugene sometimes how Rapunzel was usually willing to talk about her tower and Gothel. She was never hostile about either, but sometimes it did give her nightmares or make her very upset.

As the couple sat in the boat on the water and waited for the lights, Rapunzel spoke up and recollected another memory.

"Remember the song we sang out here on the water?" she asked.

"Of course. How could I forget?" Eugene answered. Well, really, how could he forget any part of those first days with Rapunzel?

"Let's sing it." Rapunzel said. "I don't know if I'll remember all the words, but let's try." She jumped in, before Eugene could give a reply of what she guessed was going to be a protest.

Rapunzel picked up her guitar that Eugene had put in the boat and began strumming.

"_All those days, watching from the windows_

_All those years, outside looking in…_" she sang as the first lights rose in the sky.

The couple sang with as much love, excitement, and sentiment as they had the first time, one year ago.

"_All at once, everything is different,_

_Now that I see you…_

_Now that I see you._"

Rapunzel gave Eugene a little smile as they finished.

"Now I've got a song for you." Eugene said, reaching for the guitar.

"Oh, you do?" Rapunzel asked, surprised, as she handed her guitar to him.

"Yep." He answered, setting it down in his lap and starting to play. He smiled. Rapunzel was going to love this.

"_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
>Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you<em>,"  
>Actually, there was more than a chance he had. He <em>had.<em> And he knew it. There wasn't any use in denying it.

"_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down  
>I want to come too…"<em>

When he first met her, he wondered why she was so curious about everything. What was so exciting about grass or dirt? What was so special to her about the lanterns? How had she managed to get a bar full of thugs to sing about their dreams? He wanted to know why she was so enchanted and enthralled by simple things.

"_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
>No one understands me quite like you do<br>Through all of the shadowy corners of me_,"  
>Whenever she had figured out he was a thief, she hadn't cared. In the beginning she had "made the decision to trust him" and had never wavered from that decision. She wanted to hear the story of "poor orphan Eugene Fitzherbert", and liked Eugene Fitzherbert better. And she was the first. But she hadn't looked down on him for becoming Flynn Rider. She understood him, better than anyone he could remember, and it amazed him.<br>"_I never knew just what it was  
>About these old lights I love so much<br>All of the while I never knew…_"

When he was a kid, he had always loved the lights. He had watched them the first few years with his family, and then, after they passed on and he went to the orphanage, the ladies who ran the orphanage took the children to see the lanterns every year, which was the highlight of his year.

"_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
>Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.<br>I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine  
>now I'm shining too,<em>"

He watched her gaze at the lights and noticed how her eyes - well, really, everything about her – shined just like they did when she first saw those lights.

"_Because, oh because  
>I've fallen quite hard over you<br>If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know  
>If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone,<em>"

He hadn't wanted to let Rapunzel heal him with her hair in that tower. He had tried to stop her with the little strength he had, but she was firm. But he couldn't stand the thought of leaving her like that. He would rather die than let her stay alone, in captivity forever. Then the idea hit him, and he knew he had to do it. To save her. And it was worth it, and to him, it would have been worth it even if her tear hadn't been able to heal him. A few days before, that would have never been the case. Flynn Rider didn't _die_, let alone for girls. Rapunzel changed him for the better. If he hadn't known her, he probably would have never changed, but he would rather not know how his life would have turned out.

"_I never knew just what it was  
>About these old lights I love so much<br>All of the while, I never knew  
>I never knew just what it was<br>About these old lights I love so much."_

Even after he left the orphanage, he usually watched them; he even knew where the best place to watch them was. He didn't know why he had liked the lights so much, but he did.  
>"<em>All of the while, I never knew<br>All of the while, All of the while it was you,"  
><em>And then, he had realized it. The lights were for the Lost Princess. Rapunzel was the Lost Princess. He was in love with Rapunzel.

"_You…  
>You…<br>You…_"

"Eugene, that was…amazing." Rapunzel breathed as the lights faded away.

"Thanks." He said, leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the nose.

"I love you. Even if you didn't really stay awake with me last night." Rapunzel smiled, as she leaned into his chest.

How did she know that? Eugene sighed. He may never know.

"Dear, have you seen Rapunzel and Eugene?" King Jonathan asked his wife a little over an hour after the lights had faded away.

"No, I haven't." Rosemary answered, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"Shouldn't we…you know, look for them?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm sure they're fine." The Queen answered.

The King shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window next to the chair his wife was reading in.

"Rosemary?" He said after a moment.

"Yes?"

"Come here." Jonathan said, motioning to her.

She set down her book and joined him beside the window. She spotted a gondola still out on the water, holding a young couple. Her lips curved into a smile.

"Ah, I see you've found them." Rosemary replied. The young couple was asleep in each other's arms. Rapunzel was leaning against Eugene's chest, head tilted to the side. Eugene's head was resting lightly on Rapunzel's and his arms were wrapped around her, hands folded and resting on her stomach.

"Of course I did, dear. Did you ever doubt your faith in me?" He asked teasingly.

"Of course not. Just don't go out there and wake them up and freak out Eugene." His wife told him.

"Why ever not? It would be great fun." The King asked, amused.

"Very true, but knowing you, it would scare the living daylights out of Eugene, dear." The Queen answered lightly.

"And what's wrong with that? Nothing like scaring your future son in law about being with your daugher, especially when you're the king!" Jonathan smiled.

The Queen shushed him. "They're not even engaged yet, Jonathan." She pointed out.

"True, true, but we both know they will be soon!" he exclaimed, taking off towards the door.

"You wouldn't!" his wife exclaimed, a horrified look on her face.

"Or would I?" he asked her, smiling mischievously.

"Don't you dare!" the Queen yelled, taking off after him.

**A/N: So how did you like it? REVIEW and tell me! Pleeease? Yeah, you better. Oh, by the way, the song Eugene sings is Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg(I don't own it :P), but I changed the words to "lights" instead of "coffee shop". Just in case you were wondering. Um, I feel like I was going to say something else, but I can't think of it! Don't you just hate that? Yeah, well, oh well. REVIEW, dearies! **


	6. Cookie Fight

**A/N: Hello! Sorry it's been almost two weeks since I updated, I had stupid writer's block and I haven't had too much time, plus my stupid computer charger only works sometimes(I'm gonna have to get a new one :P). But it'll probably be a little before I update again, because I'm going on a mission trip this week(yay!) so obviously I can't work on it then. But I already have the idea in my head, and I don't think it'll be too long, so hopefully it won't take too long to get it up!**

**If I owned Tangled...Oh goodness, if I owned Tangled, I would probably die of happiness. Then I wouldn't really own it any more, or be able to write these lovely little fanfics for you! Needless to say, since I'm still alive, I don't own Tangled. (Or maybe I'm a ghost...muahaha! That'd be creepy. Like, if I was a ghost and no one knew. And then one day I was just like, "hey, so, I'm a ghost." That'd be weird.) Okay, it's 1:45 am, I'm done talking about this.**

It was an early fall afternoon, and Rapunzel was nine months pregnant with she and Eugene's second child. Eugene and Rapunzel were making every sweet imaginable in vast amounts in the palace's kitchen for a celebration in the kingdom the next day. At the moment, they were making chocolate chip cookies, and due to the large batch, they were using a huge bowl almost as long as Rapunzel's arm.

"I think you should do this, Eugene. I'll put in the ingredients." Rapunzel said, trying to stir the butter and sugar together.

"I feel like that's what I suggested in the first place, but it seems like someone insisted that they could stir." Eugene said, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

Rapunzel gave him a playful shove and handed the spoon to him. "Let me go get the eggs." She said, walking off.

Eugene tried to stir, but after a second or two, he found this method impractical. Rapunzel returned to see her husband with his hands in the bowl, squashing together the butter and sugar mixture in his hands.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, hands on her hips.

"I found this way more useful." He said, digging his hands into the dough.

"Oh really?" Rapunzel asked, cracking eggs over the bowl. After she finished putting all the eggs in, she stuck her hands in.

"Ooh!" she squealed. "This feels so weird! But it feels so good! Oh my goodness, this was baby chick, and I'm mixing it up! This is inhumanity! Oh, I can't do this! I wonder how its mother would feel if it knew I was doing this…" she said as tears began to form in her eyes. "Oh, Eugene this feels so cool! I love it!"

Eugene watched patiently as his wife rapidly changed feelings about stirring the dough. He knew plenty about her mood swings, which he had first experienced the day they met. But her mood swings when she was pregnant? Those were ten times worse. He watched as she now happily stirred her hands in the goopy mixture, forgetting about the eggs.

After Rapunzel added the rest of the ingredients, she joined Eugene in mixing again. Both their arms were covered in flour and cookie dough, but neither seemed to care. Rapunzel began popping pieces of dough into her mouth.

"Mmm, this is good!" she said.

Eugene did the same and smiled. "It is good." He said as Rapunzel ate more dough.

"You do know, Blondie, that we're actually supposed to leave some to eat when it's baked." He said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Hey, be nice! Baby Fitzherbert here said it wanted some!" Rapunzel replied.

"Did he?" Eugene asked, receiving a poke from Rapunzel, who left cookie dough on his shirt. He leaned his head down to her pregnant stomach and "listened" intently.

"Baby Fitzherbert also says to be nice to his daddy, because he'd rather still have one by the time he's born." Eugene affirmed.

"Because pokes can kill people." Rapunzel said sarcastically.

"Hey now, Daddy already died once, and he doesn't want to do it again for a while!" Eugene said.

"Holy cow, Eugene, you _died_." Rapunzel said, as if she had just made the realization for the first time.

"Oh yeah, Baby Fitzherbert, did you know Daddy died?" Rapunzel asked her belly after a few seconds of deep breathing to calm herself down.

Eugene leaned his ear down to her stomach again and replied, "Nope, Baby Fitzherbert says no."

"Hmm. Avonlea heard about that before she was born, didn't she?" Rapunzel asked, stealing another piece of dough into her mouth.

"I believe she did. Anyway, Baby Fitzherbert, I bet you wanna hear the story of how I died!" Eugene said enthusiastically, winking at-well, no one in particular, since Baby Fitzherbert couldn't exactly see him.

"Tell the short version, please." Rapunzel answered.

Eugene sighed dramatically.

"Okay, fine. You ready for this, Baby? _This_," he paused dramatically, "is the story of how I died."

"So, there was this magic, golden flower that could heal the sick and injured. And there was this old lady that used it to make herself young again, for _centuries_, and wouldn't share it with anyone."

"I don't know if she used it _that_ long, Eugene." Rapunzel said.

"Let me tell the story, Rapunzel! Anyway, so, when your Momma was a baby and inside your Grandma's belly, your Grandma got really sick. So, they found the previously mentioned flower and gave it to your Grandma, and then Mommy here was born with magic hair. Then, since that old woman still wanted to stay young, she kidnapped Mommy and took her away, and locked her in a tower. So your grandparents sent up lanterns every year to call her home. Then, on the day before Mommy's eighteenth birthday, I, who was running away from palace guards – by the way, don't be a thief, okay? Bad decision. Anyway – climbed up her tower."

"I'm glad you're telling it this now, because I can already tell you it's taking after you in the running section." Rapunzel interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Eugene asked.

"This kid kicks nonstop!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I knew that. Well, I can, of course, teach it to use its mad skills from its father for good! Anyway, she hit me over the head with a frying pan _several_ times, and tied me to a chair with her crazy long hair and forced me to take her to see the lights. So I did, we fell in love, and now we're living happily ever after." Eugene said, smiling.

"Hey Eugene, you do know you completely left out the part about why and how you died, right?" Rapunzel asked.

"Of course I did, Rapunzel, it was all part of the plan! I bet Baby is just dying to know the end!"

"I doubt it." Rapunzel answered, putting balls of cookie dough on a sheet.

"Why?" Eugene asked, completely baffled.

"Because it's sleeping."

"How do you know that?" Eugene asked anxiously.

"I can just tell. It usually sleeps this time of day." Rapunzel answered, glancing at a clock.

"Well, wake it up then so it can hear the story!" Eugene said.

"Eugene, it's gonna be out any time now, can't you wait until it's born?" Rapunzel asked him.

"No!" Eugene pouted. "How did it tell you it wanted cookie dough, then?"

"Because I'm its mama. I know _everything_." Rapunzel replied, walking to the other side of the room.

"Oh really?" Eugene asked, amused. He scooped up a ball of dough and threw it at his wife. "And I suppose you knew I was going to do that, too?"

Rapunzel shrieked and ran towards Eugene. "_Not _fair!"

Eugene reached behind her back and peeled the cookie dough off and held it in front of her.

"Eat the cookie!"

"Try to make me!" she told him, firmly closing her mouth.

Suddenly Eugene's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Rapunzel, I think your water just broke." He gasped.

Rapunzel's mouth dropped open and as she looked down, Eugene shoved the dough in her mouth.

"Ha!" he exclaimed.

Rapunzel scooped up as much cookie dough from the bowl and already baked cookies as she could, and grabbed various other baking supplies.

"This is ON, Eugene Fitzherbert!" Rapunzel yelled, taking cover.

"Hey, that wasn't fair! You took over half of my ammo!" Eugene protested.

"It was not over half!" Rapunzel yelled, hurling a dough ball at him.

"You took the sprinkles, too?" Eugene whined.

"Yes, dear!" Rapunzel confirmed as Eugene threw dough at her. The dough hit her in the forehead and stuck to it.

"Eugene, you just gave me a cookie tumor!" Rapunzel shrieked just as their two-year-old daughter walked into the kitchen.

"Avonlea!" Rapunzel and Eugene exclaimed at the same time.

"Avonlea, come to Daddy! You know you wanna be on Daddy's team!" Eugene said, automatically pulling his daughter into the cookie fight.

"Avonlea, come help Momma! We can go boys against girls!" Rapunzel cried.

Avonlea's big green eyes widened as she was torn with indecision and looked between both her parents, who were calling out to her to pick their side. Finally she darted towards her mother, who received her in a hug.

"My sweet girl!" Rapunzel smiled.

"That's not fair, it's three to one!" Eugene protested.

"Eugene dear, I believe you should work on your arithmetic, because last time I checked, one plus one equals two." Rapunzel told her husband.

"Is not! You, Avonlea, and Baby Fitzherbert! That's three!" Eugene exclaimed.

"Ah yes, Baby Fitzherbert. Of course, we're going to win with the baby on our team! Ah, the power of a pregnant woman." Rapunzel gloated.

"Yeah, yeah, you just wait until you see who you're up against! No one defeats Flynn Rider!" Eugene boasted.

"Except maybe a frying pan…" Rapunzel mumbled.

"I heard that!" Eugene called as a dough ball flew in his direction.

"Ignore Daddy. Anyway, Avonlea, let's come up with a game plan. The already baked cookies are hard and may crumble when we hit him, which will be pretty messy for him. We can roll some of the dough up in sprinkles or flour, or throw only the sprinkles or flour. And throw some of his dough back at him. Also, aim for his nose or hair, okay? That'll slow him down." Rapunzel told her daughter in hushed tones.

"Okay, Mommy!" Avonlea giggled.

"Oh, Rapunzel, dear, look what I have!" Eugene called, holding up a hand holding a bowl of something. "Icing!"

Rapunzel gasped. "Nooo!" she yelled dramatically.

Eugene scooped up a handful and flung it across the room, splattering the girls.

"Ha ha!" he taunted playfully.

"Go get him, Avonlea!" Rapunzel told her daughter.

Before she ran close to her father's fortress, Avonlea grabbed a handful of sprinkles and her mother handed her a cookie, which she heaved towards her father as he ducked behind the counter. She missed her target and hit a bowl filled with egg whites, causing it to turn over and spill its contents on her father.

"Avonlea, throw the sprinkles now!" Rapunzel yelled as Eugene peeked his head over the counter.

Before Eugene could understand or act upon what was just said, Avonlea complied and hurled the sprinkles in his direction. The sprinkles stuck to his sticky head, leaving Eugene slack jawed with sprinkles covering his face.

"Ha! You should see your face, because you look ridiculous! Didn't know Avonlea was that good, did you?" Rapunzel teased as Avonlea threw another cookie at him, this time hitting him.

Eugene wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and stood up. Rapunzel didn't notice as he rolled a ball of dough in the bowl of icing and prepared to strike. Unexpectedly, she felt something cold and sticky smack her eye.

"What was that for?" Rapunzel asked, wiping icing and dough out of her eye.

"Conspiring against me with our daughter! And, um, all those times you've woken me up for nothing!" Eugene called.

"Like what? I always have a reason when I wake you up!" Rapunzel retorted.

"The time you woke me up because Pascal couldn't sleep because he ate too much chocolate!" Eugene shouted.

"But Eugene, he really couldn't help it! And that's a legit reason!" Rapunzel defended her chameleon friend.

"Rapunzel, he ate the chocolate in the first place, and I don't see any reason why you had to wake me up because of it, and – Ow! What was that for?" Eugene asked as a cookie and a sprinkle-covered dough ball collided with his forehead at the same time.

Rapunzel giggled.

"_That_ was for being so stinkin hard to get in my closet."

"I was unconscious – and because of your frying pan!" Eugene exclaimed, dodging dough flying his way. "And speaking of culinary weaponry–" he started mischievously.

A blob of icing flew from Eugene's side and landed in Rapunzel's hair.

"THAT," he said proudly, "was for threatening to use it on me again when I wouldn't agree with you when you said Avonlea was going to be a girl! Not to mention all the other threats…"

Avonlea giggled, although she had no idea what her parents were talking about.

The three were having a wonderful time throwing baking supplies across the room at each other. Rapunzel and Eugene continually bickered playfully, earning many a giggle from their daughter. And then Rapunzel came up with an ingenious plan.

"Avonlea!" Rapunzel called to her daughter, who was close to the front lines, nibbling a cookie and showering the enemy with sprinkles and flour. Avonlea looked in her mother's direction as a dough ball covered in icing from her father hit the top of her straight, chocolate brown hair.

"Come here!" Rapunzel commanded.

Avonlea, apparently unfazed by the dough that just hit her head, bounded over to her mother.

"Okay, we're gonna get all this stuff and sneak over to Daddy. Then we'll give him a surprise attack and jump on him and smother him in this stuff, okay?" Rapunzel explained to her daughter.

"Okay!" Avonlea agreed and started to gather the baking supplies in her small arms just as another huge, icing-covered dough ball sailed through the air and hit Rapunzel's stomach.

"Eugene! You just hit Baby! And it's kicking very hard and hurting Mommy in protest!" Rapunzel cried.

"Tell her I'm sorry!" Eugene called from behind the counter.

"Eugene, you called it a boy ten minutes ago. Now it's a girl?" Rapunzel asked, distracting her husband from her ingenious plan.

"You said you know everything, and you said we were going boys against girls! Besides, you know I can't decide." Eugene replied.

"Ready for this, Avonlea?" Rapunzel asked her daughter quietly, gathering the remainder of their ammunition in her arms.

"Ahuh!" Avonlea responded.

"Very true. And she says that she forgives you this time, but next time she might not be so merciful." Rapunzel called to Eugene as she and her daughter snuck up to his headquarters.

"Are you sure this isn't Mommy talking?" Eugene asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. I love you, Eugene!" Rapunzel exclaimed innocently.

Suddenly, Rapunzel and Avonlea leapt out behind the counter and attacked Eugene, throwing dough, sprinkles, and flour at him. Avonlea leapt onto him and tackled him to the ground.

"We got you, Daddy!" Avonlea squealed delightfully to her cookie-covered father.

"That you did, Avvie." Eugene said, sitting up and wiping the flour out of his eyes.

Rapunzel knelt beside the two and gave a sympathetic glance toward Eugene.

"Sorry about that, I just couldn't resist." She explained. She ran her messy hands through his already crispy hair, making it even more sticky and sugary.

"All is forgiven, Princess." Eugene replied, pulling Rapunzel into a kiss. His hands found their way to her face, and just when Rapunzel thought he was going to deepen the kiss, he smeared icing on her face.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel exclaimed, immediately pulling back.

"Told ya! No one defeats Flynn Rider. I'll always have the last laugh." Eugene said confidently, reaching over and smearing icing on his daughter's nose.

"You wait, Eugene. I'll get you back. I always will!" Rapunzel told him.

"Alright, Blondie." He replied.

He wiped icing off Rapunzel's cheek with his thumb.

"You know, Blondie, you're beautiful even after a cookie fight." Eugene said.

Rapunzel smirked.

"Don't forget to add in the factor that I look like a whale. And for the record, you don't look too bad yourself, either." Rapunzel said, lightly tapping his nose with her finger. "Good thing your nose didn't get damaged in battle."

"Yes, that would be a tragedy if it did!" Eugene replied.

Avonlea giggled as she got off her father and danced around the messy room. Her parents watched her contentedly for a few minutes, occasionally saying something to each other or commenting on Avonlea's little dance, until Rapunzel made a strange expression.

"Eugene…?" Rapunzel started hesitantly, shifting her position.

"What?" Eugene asked, not knowing what to expect.

"I think maybe you just cookie-fighted me into labor." she said.

Maybe he was wrong about the whole always having the last laugh thing.

**A/N: How did you like it? Review and tell me! So I was watching Tangled(a whole week and a day ago. GASP.) and I realized that the little girl Rapunzel sees at the end doesn't braid her hair, but you know what? In my story, we're gonna say she does. Because it's cool like that ;) haha anyway, review, and make my day when I come back to find an inbox full of reviews!**


	7. Palace Maids

**A/N: Hey everyone! Again, sorry it's been like, a week and a half, as I said, I was gone last week on a mission trip! So, hopefully y'all are ready for more and like this! **

**I don't own Tangled. But if I did...I don't think you even want to know.**

"Rose, what should we do?" Rapunzel asked one afternoon as she laid on her bed next to her sister about two months after her return. They had about an hour to kill before dinner, and nothing to do.

"I don't know." Rose said, twirling a piece of her long, brown hair around her finger.

"I know." Rapunzel said, sitting up.

"What?" Rose asked, sitting up to see her sister's face.

"Let's explore the castle." Rapunzel said, eyes shining just thinking about the adventures they might find. The idea of exploring enthralled her, since there wasn't much to explore in a tower, where she spent the first eighteen years of her life. They hadn't had much time to do any exploring, with the whole week-long festival of her return and settling into life as a princess.

"Oh my goodness, yes, let's do it! I haven't done that in ages!" Rose bubbled.

"You mean you've done it before?" Rapunzel inquired doubtfully, slightly pulling her head back.

"Yeah, but it's been forever, I don't remember all of it. Plus this place is huge, there are tons of places to explore that I probably haven't been." Rose reassured.

"Okay, let's do it!" Rapunzel exclaimed, jumping off the bed and grabbing her frying pan that she somehow still had.

"What do you need that for?" Rose laughed, getting off the bed and walking toward the door.

"In case we run into any danger!" Rapunzel whispered, holding the frying pan against her shoulder.

"We have guards, you know. I think we'll be okay without a weapon." Rose smiled.

"I don't trust them. And it's always good to have a frying pan on hand." Rapunzel replied, walking out the door. It was true she still didn't trust the guards, probably because they hadn't quite let go of who Eugene used to be. But who could blame her? They had been set on killing her new dream, and without the Snuggly Duckling thugs, they would have succeeded and she would still be in captivity with Gothel. That was a hard thing to forget.

"Whatever, Rapunzel." Rose said, shrugging her shoulders and following her sister out the door.

oOo

"Look, it's a maid's closet!" Rapunzel called, peeking around the corner.

"Oh look, it is!" Rose exclaimed, joining her sister. She snatched a broom out of the closet, exclaiming, "It's a broom!"

She skipped and danced down the hallway, pretending to sweep the floor and singing a little made up song, consisting mostly of "la-dee-da"'s

"That's kind of like what I used to do." Rapunzel commented, laughing.

"Really?" Rose asked, stopping her dance momentarily.

"Yeah. I used to get up at seven, and clean and do chores and stuff usually until like, seven fifteen or something. I usually sang and danced and stuff to pass the time, too." Rapunzel replied.

"It only took fifteen minutes? I wish the maids around here were that fast! They take so long, and they always go through my stuff and move it around! I should secretly have you clean my room!" Rose chattered.

"They go through your stuff? How? They don't do that to me…" Rapunzel remarked.

"Yes! It's always all moved around! I don't know why they don't do it to you; maybe you just don't notice it. Or, on second thought, maybe they don't do it because they like you because you're the Lost Princess, and they haven't known you your whole life. Pssh, I'm telling you, they have some conspiracy against me! You know that random noose in the–" Rose went on.

"Do you hear something?" Rapunzel cut in, straining her ears.

"No, I don't think so." Rose answered after several seconds of silence.

"Okay, it must be my imagination, then. Anyway, ride on the broom like a witch!" Rapunzel replied.

"What? No!" Rose responded, continuing to sweep.

After a minute or two of sweeping, Rose straddled the broom and galloped down the hallway.

"Look, I'm riding it like a horse! I'm MAXIMUS!" Rose exclaimed, laughing.

"I just told you to do that!" Rapunzel called.

"What? No, you did not!" Rose disagreed.

Rose galloped to the end of the hallway, where she stopped abruptly and bolted back the other way, towards Rapunzel with an alarmed face. Rapunzel, sensing the hazard, ran down the stairs she found next to her as Rose hurriedly returned the broom to the closet. When Rapunzel reached the bottom of the small staircase, she discovered that it led to nowhere; there was only a small little space in front of the stairs where a door lead outside, and a small corner under the stairs. Rapunzel crawled in the corner under the stairs and waited for Rose. In a few moments, Rapunzel heard the stairs above her thundering and her sister appeared, joining Rapunzel under the stairs and trying to contain laughter.

"What happened?" Rapunzel asked quietly, giggling.

Rose tried to recover from her laughter and relay the events that had just occurred.

"I was…galloping to the end of the hallway, on the broom like a pony, and then a maid - " - here she broke into irrepressible laughter - "And-and, she saw me, and she just looked at me, and I ran back down the hallway to the closet, and put the broom back, and I came down here!" she explained as Rapunzel joined in her laughter. As soon as their laughter died down to the point of being able to talk clearly, Rapunzel suggested they get out of the corner.

"Good thinking." Rose said, getting up and shaking out her skirts. The maids obviously neglected that little corner, considering the dead bugs and dirt and dust to be found there.

They went out the door and, trying to look inconspicuous, the girls walked to the garden and entered through the door leading to the garden. They walked down the hallway, making their way to Rapunzel's room, until they happened to spot Eugene and Wilson.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel called, running into the room. "Guess what!"

"No telling." Eugene muttered under his breath.

"We were exploring, and Rose was riding on the Max broom, and the maid saw her, and we ran away and went out the door and came back in!" Rapunzel explained enthusiastically, ignoring his comment.

"And I think the maids have a conspiracy against us!" Rose chimed in.

"What?" Eugene finally asked after several seconds of long silence and matching looks of confusion between him and Wilson.

Rose threw her head back and laughed lightheartedly at their confusion.

"Let's do a reenactment for them!" she suggested.

She and Rapunzel grabbed pool sticks from the corner. Rose started to ride on hers again like a pony, and Rapunzel stood at one end of the room, pretending to be the maid and holding her pool stick like a broom. When Rose came near Rapunzel, Rapunzel gave her an odd look and Rose ran off in the other direction.

"Ta-Da!" Rapunzel exclaimed as a woman wearing a white apron and white cap walked past her, eyeing Rapunzel strangely.

Rose, distracted by the woman that she hadn't noticed enter a minute before, wasn't watching where she was going, and tripped over the pool stick in between her legs as the woman left the room. Rose fell to the floor with a crash as laughter erupted between the two sisters.

"Now _two_ maids have seen you do that today!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Rose laughed even harder as she gasped out, "No! That…was the…same…one!"

"It _was_?" Rapunzel asked before she broke into another fit of laughter and fell to her knees.

"Yes!" Rose squealed, rolling from side to side and kicking her legs back and forth.

The boys exchanged a perplexed glance as their Princesses sat on the floor, cackling at something they didn't really understand. And from what they understood, it wasn't even that funny. Oh well. They supposed if the girls thought it was funny, that was all that really mattered. But…what about the maids having a conspiracy against them?

"But, wait, wait, I don't get how the maids having a conspiracy against us fits into this." Eugene asked, being the one who would be the most concerned about a conspiracy.

"The maids think we're weird! And they're always going through my stuff! And remember that one time they were sitting in a circle, having a secret meeting or something in the middle of the hallway, and when we scooted closer to listen, they started speaking in their language, and we had to call over Annie to translate? And that random noose in the foyer is part of it!" Rose explained.

"_What_ random noose?" Eugene asked, bewildered.

"_You've never seen it_?" the other three asked in unison.

"No…" Eugene answered.

"Well, then, you'll have to pay more attention next time! Anyway, have you ever noticed your stuff being in different places?" Rose chided playfully.

"I don't know, maybe. I don't really think about that stuff." Eugene answered.

"Well, I bet they do." Rose told him.

Wilson put his hands up. "All I know is that I'm glad I don't live here at the moment, and they're not trying to hang me or something."

Rose laughed. "Ah, yes, but you will all too soon, dear! Come along with your crazy fiancée, and perhaps we'll write a note to the maids and tell them not to!" she said, pulling him towards the library.

"Hey Rapunzel, wanna see if they have any apple juice left from this morning?" Eugene asked as the two left, wiggling his eyebrows.

Rapunzel smiled. The apple juice really _was_ good this morning.

"Sure." She agreed, taking his hand.

They tip-toed down the hallway, being careful to avoid servants and maids. Upon reaching the door to the kitchen, Eugene put a finger to his lips and kicked open the door, earning a giggle from Rapunzel. Thankfully, there was no one in the kitchen at that point.

"Aw, there's hardly any left!" Eugene whined, finding the pitcher and holding it up over his head to examine the amount left, as if scrutinizing it would change the amount left.

"Well, I want some!" Rapunzel said, reaching for the pitcher.

"Now, Princess, we have to divide the remaining amount evenly!" Eugene scolded, still holding the pitcher over his head and moving it out of Rapunzel's reach.

"I think I should get more since I'm the Princess." Rapunzel recommended, jumping up to reach the pitcher.

"Quite the contrary, Princess, you should respect your elders! And being your elder by three years, I believe that means I should get more!"

"I don't think so, Eugene Fitzherbert!" Rapunzel said, knocking the pitcher out of his hands.

The pitcher turned over and splashed its contents all over the couple. Eugene swiftly caught the pitcher in his arms before it crashed to the ground.

Before they had time to react, voices were heard outside the door. The two exchanged frantic glances and hurried their wet and sticky selves out of the kitchen, racing down the hallway and up the stairs.

"Okay, we've gotta soldier crawl now!" Eugene instructed when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Soldier crawl?" Rapunzel asked, tilting her head.

"Yep." Eugene said, getting down and demonstrating.

Rapunzel soon mimicked his actions perfectly.

"Blondie, I think if this whole Princess thing doesn't work out, you'd make an excellent thief." Eugene said in a low tone.

Rapunzel giggled. "And we could be partners in crime?" she asked, using a new phrase she had heard recently.

"Exactly, Blondie. Well, we kinda already are, but yeah."

"Deal. If this Princess thing doesn't work out, I'll run away with you and be your partner in crime." She agreed.

"Stupendous. And we can have fifteen amazing kids with superhuman good looks and magic hair

and amazing thieving abilities." Eugene said.

"Yep." Rapunzel agreed.

As they slowly made their way down the hallway, they noticed a few women in white caps and aprons below, watching them thoroughly, whispering and pointing with strange looks on their faces.

The maids really _were_ weird.

**A/N: So how'd you like it? REVIEW please and tell me! Seriously, like, reviews inspire and help and encourage me so much! Even if you haven't reviewed at all so far, I would love it if you started reviewing and told me what you think! And thank you all SO MUCH who have reviewed already, it makes me so happy!**

**So in case you were wondering about the "soldier crawl" I meant army crawl, but I didn't really think they called it that back then. Just to be clear :) And also, I know that the official age for Eugene is like, 26, but personally, I think that's too old, so he's 21 in my story :)  
>Look forward to more soon!<strong>


	8. Always a True Blonde

**A/N: Hi everyone! So I'm a little sad I didn't get any reviews on that last chapter, but that's okay, I know it wasn't the best :) It came from a little incident that happened to me, but I changed it around to make it fit :) Anyway, here's the next one! I AM SO EXCITED about the new Tangled short about Eugene and Rapunzel's wedding! I freaked out :) That kinda inspired me to do this one :) It's short, but I like it that way :)  
><strong>**And in case you were wondering, the thing Rose tells Rapunzel about is from Pride and Prejudice (except I made up a different last name for Rose and Wilson), and the reason I included it was because one time I was watching it with some girls, and when that part came, one was like, "Awww! Wait...I don't get it...", and she's really blonde, so I just had to put that in there :) The other two blonde instances were things my sister said :) I'm pretty sure you don't care about where this stuff comes from, but oh well :) Enjoy!**

**At the moment, I don't own Tangled, but hopefully, when I come to steal Tangled in the middle of the night, along with a few other movies I want to own, Disney doesn't have bunnies that bark really loud. (looong story there I don't care to explain :) **

"Eugene! If you don't hurry up, we'll be late!" Rapunzel called from outside Eugene's room.

It was an early spring morning, Rose and Wilson's wedding day, to be exact, and Rapunzel was pretty much ecstatic.

She had already helped her sister get ready and gotten ready herself, but a certain someone was still working on getting himself ready.

Eugene opened the door and continued buttoning his formal black vest.

"Rapunzel, I just really want to walk down the aisle with her!" Eugene told her jokingly.

Rapunzel made a strange face and tilted her head to the side.

"You _do_? Why?" She inquired in a confused tone.

Eugene laughed.

"Blondie, I was kidding."

"Oh…" Rapunzel said as Eugene came out of his room and shut the door behind himself.

"C'mon, Blondie. We've got a wedding to go to." Eugene said, nodding his head to the side and putting his arm around her.

He lead her downstairs and to the garden door, where she gave him a perplexed look. The wedding was being held in the chapel in the castle, why was he taking her outside?

"I know a short cut. It'll be much faster." Eugene explained.

"But Eugene, we're kind of supposed to, you know, make an entrance." Rapunzel protested. And how could going outside first be faster?

"Oh, who cares about making an entrance?" Eugene asked. Rapunzel shrugged and complied, even though she knew making an entrance was a bigger deal than Eugene made it sound like.

The two walked hand-in-hand through the garden grass, using Eugene's "short cut".

"You know what song they're playing when she walks down the aisle, right?" Eugene asked Rapunzel.

"No, I guess I don't. Wait, wait, I do know, it's that one 'do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do' song, right?"

Eugene shook his head.

"No, they're playing that one about the beauty and the beast. You've heard that one, right? And the story about that prince from the neighboring kingdom who was turned into a beast, and then he got turned back into a prince?" Eugene jested.

"Yes, I've heard it. Well, that's different, I guess…I mean, I wouldn't call Wilson a beast, but I guess they can pick whatever they want…" Rapunzel commented.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene laughed.

"What?" she asked him, perplexed.

"That was a joke!" he laughed.

"It was? Oh…I didn't think they were playing that song!" Rapunzel replied.

As they neared they looked out into the village, they could see that the whole kingdom had gathered together to try and watch. Some were in trees, some were looking on from high places in the village, and some were peeking in the castle windows.

"Rapunzel!" a voice called, that sounded an awful lot like Rose's.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Rapunzel's and yanked her around the corner, pulling Eugene behind the corner also, as the two were holding hands.

Thankfully, it was only Rose, in her white gown and wedding apparel.

"What?" Rapunzel asked in a slightly frenzied voice.

"I just remembered the thing I was going to tell you that I couldn't remember!" Rose exclaimed.

"What was it?" Rapunzel asked excitedly, as Eugene just stood at their side with his eyebrows raised. Apparently this was important news. At least important enough that Rose had to seek out a somewhat private meeting with Rapunzel right before her wedding.

"Well, the other night, Wilson was asking me what pet names he could call me. And then he asked me if he should call me Mrs. Percy when he was cross, and I told him no, he could only call me that when he was completely happy. Then, he kissed me, and every time, right before he did, he would call me Mrs. Percy. Isn't that romantic?" Rose gushed.

Eugene made a face that asked, "Was that really all you had to tell her?"

"Aw, that's so cute!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "Wait…I don't get it." She continued a few seconds later.

As Rose opened her mouth to explain, Eugene spoke up. "Well, I guess that's a cute story and all, but why did you have to tell her right now, and come all the way over here?"

"I wouldn't have remembered when I wanted to! And Wilson's right out there, and he's not supposed to see me, so I had to hide! Plus, I figured you two might pass through here." Rose defended, forgetting to explain the story to Rapunzel.

Just then, someone called Rose's name, so she scurried away, leaving a still confused Rapunzel and an amused Eugene.

Eugene laughed.

"Know somethin', Blondie?"

"What?"

"You'll always be a true blonde." He smiled, hugging her to his side.

Rapunzel cocked her head and gave him a confused face.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

**A/N: Soo, what do you think? Review and tell me, and again, constructive criticism is welcome! Oh, and I'd love to hear some one shot ideas from yall! See you in the next chapter!**


	9. Midsummer's Eve

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for reviewing! _Be sure to read the author's note at the end_! I have a little question to ask all of you! **

"Rose! Guess what!" the newly found princess cried, bursting into her sister's room one morning a few days after her return. The daily celebrations, which ended up lasting an entire week, were already beginning outside the castle

"What?" Rose called. Though the two hadn't seen each other for eighteen years, and met again less than a week ago, they immediately bonded and already felt quite close to each other.

"I was reading a book from the library, and guess what I found!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"What did you find?" Rose inquired.

There was really no telling what Rapunzel had found, as much as she had been reading lately. When she was shown the library, she was stunned at all the books and seemed to want to read them all at once.

"Well, there's this folklore that says if you sleep on seven wildflowers on Midsummer's Eve, which is today, that you'll dream of the one you'll marry!" Rapunzel explained excitedly.

"Really? I'm surprised I haven't heard of that one before!"

"Yeah! So will you do it with me?"

Rose laughed.

"Well, I'm kind of already engaged. I would hope he's the one I'll marry. Unless one of us dies or something, or maybe I'll get kidnapped, or maybe I'll get assassinated by the maids, I haven't told you about that, have I? I'll have to tell you sometime. Or if someone stands up and objects at our wedding, although I would hope they'd just keep their peace."

"Well, you never know!" Rapunzel replied. "Do it with me, please?"

"Okay, I will. If something like that is gonna happen, I might as well know about it now so I can prepare!" Rose joked.

"Yay!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"So this is tonight?" Rose asked.

"Yep!"

"Mkay, we'll have to sneak away from the festivities today to gather our wildflowers! Think we can do it?" Rose started to plan.

"Of course we can! Eugene said I'd make a good thief." Rapunzel answered confidently.

"Good! So let's sneak off a little before sunset, okay? That way we can gather them, come back before the celebrations for the day end, and get them ready to sleep on once we get back to the castle, that way flowers won't start to wither." Rose instructed.

"Got it!" Rapunzel said, dancing out of Rose's room to get ready for the day.

oOo

"Rapunzel!" Rose hissed, grabbing the skirt of her sister's dress as she skipped past and the sun began to near the horizon that night.

Rapunzel turned around to face her sister and moved closer to lessen the stress on her skirt.

"You ready?" whispered Rose, letting go of Rapunzel's skirt.

Rapunzel momentarily gave Rose a look of confusion before remembering what she was talking about.

"Oh! Yes!" Rapunzel replied.

"Okay, let's go." Rose said, taking hold of Rapunzel's hand.

The two weaved their way through the thick crowds, avoiding guards or anyone else who might get in the way of their plans until they came to a vacant alleyway.

"There's this field that comes above my knee in wildflowers by the beach, do you want to go there?" Rose asked as they treaded softly down the alley.

"Yeah, let's go there, it sounds beautiful!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her should and she let out a shriek as she whirled around.

"Eugene!" She squealed after letting out a sigh of relief. "What are you doing?"

"I think the more interesting question would be what are you two doing?" he asked curiously.

"We're going to find out who we're going to marry!" Rapunzel said enthusiastically.

"Um, how, exactly?" Eugene asked, a skeptical look on his face.

"Well, if you sleep on seven wildflowers tonight, Midsummer's Eve, you're supposed to dream about the person you'll marry!" Rose explained as the girls kept walking down the alley.

"Oh. Can I try?" Eugene asked, keeping up with them.

"No! This is for girls only!" Rapunzel chided.

"Aw, but why can't boys do it too?" Eugene whined.

"Because, that's just not how it works." Rapunzel told him.

"Pleeease Rapunzel?" Eugene pleaded.

"Sorry, it only works on girls! I can't change who it works on." she replied.

"Well, fine, I at least want to come with you, so you'll think about me more today. Because I heard somewhere that most of the time, your dreams involve things you were thinking about that day." Eugene informed them.

"No, Eugene!" Rapunzel called.

"Why not?" he whined.

Rapunzel turned around to face him and gave him a pointed look.

"If you don't scootch, I'll find my frying pan and _make_ you stay here!" She threatened. A smile found its way to her lips, even though she tried to prevent it.

"You mean you don't know where it is?" he countered.

"Yes, in fact I do! I've hidden it! Somewhere you'll never find it!" Rapunzel answered proudly, crossing her arms across her chest.

Eugene's eyes sparked with reminiscence and he smiled at the memory.

"Oh, did you, Blondie? I think you mean somewhere _you'll_ never find it!" he corrected.

"No! I know exactly where it's at!" Rapunzel protested.

"Then where is it?" Eugene prodded.

"I can't tell you!" replied Rapunzel.

"See? You don't know where it's at!" Eugene decided. "I bet _I_ know where it's at."

"And where might that be?"

"Somewhere obvious." Eugene said.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel scolded, running over to him and giving him a playful push. "Don't make fun of me!"

"I'll do whatever you want, Blondie, as long as you don't hit me over the head with that frying pan of yours. I think I'm gonna have permanent scarring or something from that thing."

"Eugene, all it gave you was a few bruises! And I think you'd do whatever I wanted even if I did use the pan." She answered mischievously.

"I'll have you know, Princess, that my whole head is intensely sore from that thing! Not to mention all my other bruises from being stuffed in your closet." Eugene responded.

Rapunzel giggled.

"You're still staying here, no matter how big a baby you are." She smiled and pinched his cheek, as if he were a small child, and ran off to join Rose.

"I am not a baby!" Eugene called after the twosome.

oOo

"This is gorgeous!" Rapunzel gasped as they entered the field.

"I know, isn't it?" Rose bubbled.

Rapunzel flitted into the field and picked a wild sunflower.

"We need seven!" she reminded her sister.

Rose bent over and picked a light blue flower.

"Who do you think you'll dream about tonight?" Rose asked her sister coyly.

"I don't know!" Rapunzel exclaimed, bending down to pick a lavender flower.

"Let me rephrase that: Who do you _hope_ you'll dream about tonight?"

"I don't know." Rapunzel said shyly, playfully hiding her face behind her bouquet of two flowers.

"Come on! You _have _to know! I bet it's Eugene!" Rose guessed.

"Maybe." Rapunzel replied, reaching up and picking a wild honeysuckle.

"Awww, Eugene. Eugene, Eugene!" Rose exclaimed, picking an orange flower.

"Rose!"

"What? I think you two make an adorable couple. And he saved you and brought you back! And he _died_ for you! I mean, Wilson hasn't died for me, quite obviously! Though he probably would, but enough about that! And he's so precious, Rapunzel!" She said, picking a pink flower.

She reached out and picked a flower just like Rapunzel's lavender one and started to pick the petals off, one by one.

"Eugene, Eugene, Eugene. Eugene, Eugene. Yep! He's a keeper!" Rose decided proudly.

"Rose!" Rapunzel scolded with a smile on her lips, snatching the stem from her sister's hand.

"Pssh, Rapunzel, there's no denying it, you two are meant for each other. You're totally gonna get married one of these days, no doubt about it."

Rapunzel picked a daisy and replied, "Well, I suppose I can't tell you that you can't know that yet, since I predicted that you and Wilson were gonna get married from the moment I saw you."

"What? The first time you saw me, aside from when you were a baby, I had just burst into the library to tell Mama about his proposal." Rose said, confused.

"Nope. When Eugene and me were in the village that day, going to the castle, I saw you two on your way to the beach. I told Eugene what a cute couple you were and that you were sure to get married. He didn't believe me, and would you believe he said that maybe you were brother and sister? Honestly, sometimes he is so clueless. But yeah." Rapunzel explained, smiling.

"And you love Eugene anyway for it. _Anyway_, that's amazing."

Rapunzel gasped at a string of pink heart-shaped flowers.

"Look at these flowers, Rose! They're bleeding hearts! I haven't seen them in person yet! They're so pretty!"

"Avoiding the subject, are we?" Rose smiled. "But I know, aren't they? They're my favorites."

"Avoiding the subject? Who, me? Of course not, I'd never." Rapunzel said innocently, reaching up to pick a bleeding heart.

Rose smiled.

"Do you ever miss your hair?" she asked sincerely.

Rapunzel gave a little sigh before answering.

"At times, in ways, I guess. This hair isn't useful for much." She said, tugging at her short, brown locks. "Eugene asked me about that. He asked if I resented him for it. I told him I never could resent him for it what he did. He _saved_ me. And every time I look in the mirror or touch my hair, it's a reminder of him, no matter what happens. Sure, I miss all that cool stuff I could do with it, but this life is much better than my life _with_ all that hair."

Rose gave her an encouraging smile and a gentle hug.

"I know all this has gotta be hard, but just remember I'll always be here."

"Thanks. I already love having a sister." Rapunzel said warmly.

Rose beamed and held out one of her flowers.

"Let's trade!" she said.

"Okay!" Rapunzel held out one of her flowers.

"This means we'll be the maid of honor in each other's weddings, deal?" Rose asked.

"Deal." Rapunzel agreed, taking Rose's flower.

"What I didn't mention is that the wedding I'll be a maid of honor in is going to be the one where you marry Eugene."

The two burst into a fit of giggles, and Rapunzel didn't even bother to protest.

oOo

Rapunzel was walking down the hall the next morning to go to the dining hall for breakfast, replaying the previous night's events in her head. She and Rose had stayed in the field much longer than necessary, talking and giggling and having "sisterly bonding time", as they now liked to call it. When they got back to the castle, they tied their seven wildflowers together in a bouquet with little pieces of ribbon, and placed them inside little bags under their pillows. She smiled, thinking about the way Eugene whispered in her ear right before she went to bed, telling her he wanted a thorough account of what she dreamed about that night.

Just then, Rose scurried down the hallway to Rapunzel's side and joined her.

"So, guess who I dreamed about last night?" she asked Rapunzel.

"Who? I hope it was Wilson." Rapunzel replied.

Rose giggled. "Yes, it was. I don't really remember too much of it, I just remember I was a fairy, and I was trying to change Wilson into a piece of grass. I don't know why, I just was, and it wasn't working. So hopefully in the future he won't get turned into a piece of grass."

Rapunzel laughed. "I hope not!"

"So who did _you_ dream about?" Rose asked eagerly.

"Um…well…" Rapunzel murmured hesitantly.

"Do tell, do tell!" Rose prodded.

Rapunzel sighed.

"Fine. First, I was giving Pascal a kiss, and then a man appeared, but I couldn't see his face or tell what he looked like."

"Aww!" Rose sympathized.

"Then, Me and Eugene - "

"Yes! I knew it!" Rose interrupted. "Oops, sorry. Continue please."

"Anyway, we were in the library, and he jumped up and hid this random tea set, and when I asked what it was, he told me that they were national secrets. Then Pascal came in, and he said that he thought someone stole his national secrets, and Eugene was like, 'Nobody stole your national secrets!' And then Pascal saw the tea set, and they started to fight over it, and then Eugene threatened to kiss Pascal, and apparently that scared him, because he ran out of the room. Then, a few minutes later, he came back in the room with a sword, and they started fighting. Then Pascal got the tea set and ran away, and Eugene grabbed my hand and said, 'Seize him!' So we ran after him, and then I woke up." Rapunzel finished as Eugene walked up.

"Oh wow. So that means you're going to marry Eugene or Pascal. Or maybe it means you'll have to take better care of your national secrets. And what was up with all the kissing Pascal?" Rose giggled.

"What about national secrets and me chasing, sword-fighting and threatening to kiss Pascal, and Rapunzel marrying either him or me?" Eugene asked, joining their conversation.

"That was my dream last night." Rapunzel giggled.

"Hmm. Very interesting, Princess. But I didn't hear the whole thing, so you're gonna have to tell it again." He told her.

"Well, I always did tell you he was a frog, Rapunzel! And you know what they say about kissing frogs!" Eugene declared after she told him her dream.

"Chameleon!" Rapunzel corrected, elbowing him.

Though she didn't think she wanted to admit it, she was pretty sure this wildflower thing was right.

**A/N: How did you like it? Review and tell me, please! In case you were wondering, Rapunzel's dream is based off of one my cousin had once :) And now, for my question I wanted to ask all of you!**

**On the last chapter, Liz Mcallus reviewed and suggested I do Eugene's proposal, and I would love to do that, but there's a little problem with that: I don't think I could fit everything I want to about his proposal in a one-shot. So, anyway, I've been thinking about doing a chaptered story, and I had two ideas, one of which would be about Eugene's proposal. These are the two ideas:**

**1. Long Live: ****Eugene and Rapunzel's journey back to the kingdom(you know, that huge chunk that they left out in the movie), and their first few days in the castle. Then, I'd end it by doing a little songfic thing, based on Long Live by Taylor Swift.**

**2. (Not sure what I'd name it yet) ****Eugene's proposal, that would consist of his nervousness in proposing, trying to plan his proposal, the proposal, and possibly the wedding. **

**So which one would you guys like to see next?**

**So there you go, my two ideas! If I did this, I would probably be taking a break from this story, and not post very often. I would start whichever one pretty soon (I've actually already got Long Live started), I might post another one shot on here before starting, but I'm not sure. I would love to do either one, and eventually I'm going to do both, but I'd like to know which one ya'll would like to see first! So tell me in a review, please!**


End file.
